Break: a prequel
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: Kurt's at college in New York, Blaine at UCLA. Their relationship is not destined to work when they're in different cities. Prequel to Background Music. Klaine. Not necessary to read


**So, to explain, this is a prequel (of sorts) set between the prologue and the first chapter of Background Music. It describes what happened between Kurt and Blaine to cause the rift that's incredibly obvious in BM. Also, I'm sorry the next chapter isn't out yet. It's been causing me some difficulty, but kudos to bjaarcy who gave me inspiration without even meaning to! Thank you so much! Hopefully a few more days and it will be done, and this can keep you happy while you wait. Aren't you glad you ticked that "author alert" button when you did :D haha. I joke I joke :D.**

**Secondly, SQUEEEEAAALLLINNG like a fangirl because Darren kissed Chris on the last stop of Glee Live. Everyone else is probably over it now, but I still think its adorable :D So ggooooo DARREN! And go Darren for being a series regular in season 3! **

**And now, after all my rambles, here it is! I hope you enjoy it :D**

**P.S sorry for any typos. I didn't have a beta for this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BREAK: a prequel<strong>_

New York was a hard city to live in, especially when you came from small town Lima, Ohio. But Kurt Hummel had made it his mission to fit in. He was taking a double degree in Fashion and Theatre Studies at Yale and although Blaine was at UCLA studying musical production, they managed to to talk regularly by phone or online and made the trip back to Lima during every break to spend time together.

It was in their junior year at college that things started to go wrong. It was like an omen. Junior year brought with it change, and at high school, for Kurt, that meant a transfer and a blossoming romance with Blaine. At college, it meant something considerably different.

'I think we need to take a break.'

It was only a simple sentence but in that simple sentence there was enough to make Kurt's stomach fall from its position and his heart leap up into his throat.

'Why?' he managed to choke out, and the voice on the other end let out a shaky breath.

'i can't say, Kurt, but-'

'No. No "but"s.' He bit his lip, blinking furiously in an effort to keep the tears at bay, but they fell anyway. His only consolation was that his roommate was at a late class and Blaine was on the other side of the country on the other side of the phone. 'Does this mean we're over? Can I cancel my flight for the long weekend?'

There was bitterness stinging behind his tone and it felt harsh to his own ears, but he couldn't back down now. Blaine had started this. He was going to have to finish it.

'This weekend?' he asked Kurt. 'Maybe you should.'

'Blaine!'

'What I'm trying to say is that I don't think I can see you then. I need some time to think, and when I'm caught up in you all the time it doesn't help my thought proc-'

'Caught up in me? What's that supposed to mean?'

'It's a good thing, Kurt!'

'How is that a good thing if it means we're taking a _break?'_

Kurt knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should be letting this go. He should be letting Blaine have his time, let this pass and then they would be back together before he knew it. But for some reason his mouth kept speaking, saying the words he didn't really mean. It pained him to hear them fall from his mouth, but there was no way he could stop them.

In a last desperate effort, he pressed his fist against his mouth.

'Kurt?' Blaine's voice asked tentatively, as if he was a fragile and breakable thing.

'I can survive without you, Blaine!' he spurted, without really meaning it. 'I've been living here in New York without you for almost three years now! I can keep going!'

'That's not what I mean by a break, Kurt. I-'

But Kurt wasn't listening. All he felt was hurt, and betrayal, and most of all: loneliness.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the country, in a dorm room at UCLA, the conversation held a totally different feel. The letter from Julliard was spread on the table, staring at Blaine as if it were searching him for an answer, but in reality, he was sure he was searching <em>it. <em>Searching the short letter desperately for a solution to his problems.

_Dear Mr Anderson,_

_It has come to our attention that your application to our program in the summer of 2012 was not considered in full detail and upon observation of your work at UCLA and your talent as a member of a vocal group, we are presenting this opportunity to become part of the elite music program at The Julliard Academy of Music in New York._

New York. It always seemed to be the problem. Even when Blaine had travelled there as child, it had served his badly. It was at central park that he'd broken his wrist for the first time. It was while viewing a production of Wicked on Broadway during a middle school field trip that he'd been kissed by a girl in his class and caught mono, forever embedding in his mind the idea that kissing girls was just _wrong. _And it was to New York that Kurt had fled after high school, leaving Blaine alone to fend for himself at UCLA.

And now, New York was causing this argument.

'That's not what I mean, Kurt! I just need some time to think over some important decisions, and you are a major influence in these decisions. I want to make the right choice, and I think I need some time on my own to think rationally.' He tried to soften his tone, and it did so almost naturally as he thought of Kurt's hard pout and the fall of his jawline. He was so damn _attractive _when he was angry.

But Blaine had to admit, he didn't enjoy being on the receiving end.

'I never think rationally when I'm thinking about you, Kurt. I think in romantic gestures and the way your hair looks when you muss it up with your fingers because your nervous, or the way your eyes glow when you smile. I can't think about what decision's the right decision, only that it's good if it brings me closer to you. And right now, I need to think clearer than that.'

'Why?' he asks angrily. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand this is for him. And Blaine couldn't tell him. Not when he wasn't sure himself.

'Ugh! I can't say, okay? But it's important. You just need to give me time!'

'Time? You want time? Have all the time you want, Blaine.' His voice was eerily calm now, and Blaine had the distinct feeling that this conversation was over and that no matter what he said, Kurt would stay mad. 'Don't expect me to answer your calls again. If you wouldn't to be alone, you could have just said instead of causing this big mess. But I'm glad that we've gotten somewhere. At least now I know where your true loyalties lie.'

His breathing was heavy on the other end of the line. 'I hope you know that I really loved you, Blaine Anderson. I hope you're sorry. You won't hear from me again.'

And the line went dead, the dial tone echoing dully in Blaine's ear.

It wasn't until a week and 82 missed calls later that Blaine realised Kurt was serious. They were broken up. There was no way they could return to what they had, no matter how much Blaine wished he had just transferred and gone by his heart, not his head.

Their relationship was over.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Lots of angst and little resolution. And if you clicked on this without reading Background Music and would like a resolution, feel free to check that out! It's not resolved yet, but it will be! I hope you enjoyed this. I hope I did the two of them justice. :D<strong>

**xxx Wynnie**


End file.
